Mary Drake
Mary Drake is the older twin sister of Jessica DiLaurentis and biological mother to Charles DiLaurentis (born Charles Drake). She was committed to Radley Sanitarium for unknown reasons while her son was adopted by her sister who helped Charles transition into Charlotte DiLaurentis. When Charlotte is killed after her release from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, she made a plan with her doctor, Elliott Rollins to steal back the DiLaurentis House and Alison's 51% share of the Carissimi Group. However, he would double cross her by taking all of the money. She, along with Dr. Rollins, may be working with Uber A to avenge Charlotte's Death. Biography Mary and Jessica Drake were born on December 18, 1965. Mary stated that they didn't get along because Jessica behaved awfully to her and tried to turn everyone against her. It was considered by the doctors that her mental health issues started to show up when she was a teenager, after an incident at her sister's job. Jessica was babysitting Teddy Carver, when she phoned Mary to come and replace her. While babysitting, the baby died under Mary's care and she was sent to the Radley Sanitarium. Mary told them she hadn't even touched the boy and it was Jessica's fault, but no one believed her. Being admitted on and off, Mary gave birth to Charles Drake inside the asylum. He was adopted immediately afterwards by Jessica and Kenneth, who feared that Charles might be in danger under his mother's care. A few years later, she would have a second child which would be taken by the county family services after birth. The woman was permanently released from Radley at 28 years old. Not much is known about her whereabouts from this period of time, only that she'd travelled a lot, especially in Europe and Latin America. At some point, Mary's returned to Rosewood and after Charlotte's death, she sided with "Rollins", Charlotte's doctor and secret lover, and the unknown person named A.D. to avenge her daughter and to obtain the Carissimi Group's money. Personality wise, Mary seems to be a first-class manipulator and an intelligent woman. Because of her mental health history, she can also be described as unstable and willing to do anything that's necessary to retrieve what is rightfully hers, even if that means backstabbing her own family. Medical examination "All laboratory and test results are normal. The patient is introverted and will not speak to anyone. The patient has random violent outbursts, lashing out and throwing objects." Mary Drake was initially institutionalized for an incident involving the death of a child who was under her care while she was babysitting. Mary was forced to stay in Radley until she was 18. After that, the woman was readmitted several times until she got out permanently at 28 years old. Series |-|Season 6= Did You Miss Me? Ali wakes up in the hospital with a vision of what appears to be her dead mother, and concludes she is dreaming because of the concussion. "Mrs. DiLaurentis" tells her everything is going to be alright and Elliot loves her and will protect her. 'Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Ali wakes up from a nap to the sound of a music box playing, and envisioned what appears to be her dirty, dead mother watching her in the bedroom. Immediately after, she receives a call from someone sounding like Mrs. DiLaurentis and asking: "Did you miss me?". Ali shares her hospital dream with Emily, as well as the new vision, which Emily thinks was a side effect from her pain medication. As she sleeps again later, Ali has a nightmare of Dt. Wilden in bed with her. Over the phone, Elliot says her mind is just playing tricks on her due to "misplaced guilt", but she keeps having visions of both her dead mom and Wilden. On election night, Ali disappears from her house, and Emily finds her crying and shaking in the church, saying that her mother and Wilden "came back" for her and they are going to take her straight to hell. Thinking she is unable to tell what's real anymore, she voluntarily checks herself into Welby State Psychiatric Hospital at the same place Charlotte had been held, against Emily's wishes. The same night, Spencer and Toby are breaking into the secret room at Radley. They are interrupted by Mona, who joined them in what was seemingly an empty room, until she found old medical records for a woman named Mary Drake, who had a child named Charles Drake while she was a patient 30 years ago. Jessica and Kenneth adopted Charles as Mary was unable to take care of him. Looking over footage from the cameras Caleb had keeping surveillance outside the Lost Woods Resort, the Liars are shocked to see what looks to be Mrs. D by the fence he had built, asking themselves how this is possible. At Ali's house, "Wilden" rips off his mask revealing himself to be Elliot, and Mary Drake, who is revealed to be Mrs. D's twin, joins him. They succeeded in committing Alison, and with her hospitalized, Elliot has the Carissimi Group's money and the house, as they're trying to avenge Charlotte's death. Elliot states he was in love with her and Mary always felt an attachment as her birth mother. She tenderly glances at a photograph of Charlotte and says this is what she would've wanted. |-|Season 7= 'Tick-Tock, Bitches While they're trying to come up with a plan regarding Hanna's abduction, The Liars, Mona, Toby, Ezra and Caleb see Mary going to the police station. When Toby goes to interogate her, he finds out Mary's Jessica twin sister and she's there to report a break-in at the Lost Woods Resort, her newest acquisition. Thinking she's A.D., they go to spy on her and investigate the motel, only to find out she had bought everything it's needed to cover up a murder. Later, Mary visits the Hastings residence and is invited by Spencer inside, at a cup of tea. She, then, tries to subtly interogate Mary, finding out the woman knows her family suspiciously well. Spencer asks why her existence should be considered a secret, question by which Mary feels offended. She apologises immediately after, telling Spencer she can be rather overly sensitive at times. Before she leaves, Mary asks how did Spencer know that she's living at Lost Woods Resort and Spencer quickly comes up with a lie. Driving her car, Mary encounters an abused Hanna over the road. She stops the car and they exchange looks. '''Bedlam Mary drives Hanna to Spencer's home, at her request. Later that day, she visits Spencer again at her workplace to find out if Hanna is okay. After some questions posed by Spencer, the woman says how she had ended up in Radley, stating the only person to blame was Jessica because she manipulated all of them. Visiting Radley to unlock old memories, Mary encounters Emily and they start talking about Alison and her health issues. Mrs. Drake assures Emily that Dr. Rollins is professional and thinks there is nothing to worry. They decide to pay Alison a secret visit at Welby, through. There, both of them discover that Alison's mental state is getting worse, as she seems to be delusional, thinking Mary is her mother. After Elliott discovers their presence, he starts arguing with Mary about their plans, as she thinks Elliott is crossing the line on Alison's mistreatment. Hit and Run, Run, Run She visits Alison at Welby and informs her that it will be alright and that she's in charge now. Along Comes Mary Original G'A'ngsters Appearances (7/160) Quotes Gallery MaryAndRollins6x20.png MaryFace6x20.png MaryDrakeAliHouse6x20.png TheAvengers6x20.png MaryDrakePicture620.png MaryDrakeRunningDark6x20.png MaryDrakeRunningLight6x20.png MaryDrakeDeadJessica6x20A.png MaryDrakeDeadJessica6x20B.png MaryDrakeDeadJessica6x20C.png The file.png|Mary's Radley File 7x20s-112.png 7x20s-63.png 7x20s-64.png 7x20s-70.png 7x20s-71.png 7x20s-73.png 7x20s-106.png 7x02s-2.png 7x02s-96.png 7x02s-98.png 7x02s-99.png 7x02s-115.png 7x02s-116.png 7x04s-154.png Radley-birth-pretty-little-liars-screenshot-750x522.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Antagonist Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Suspects of Being A